Lead me Home
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: Why Naru is who he is today and why he returns to Japan. After returning to England he's greeted with flashbacks from his eventful past, but the events that took place before he left for home bring fresh guilt until a new vision brings a second chance
1. Chapter 1

Riding up the driveway he could feel the familiar bumps in the road that he had missed since he left. He watched the stone wall out the car window that was far older than him; and past that at the green fields he used to roam with Gene.

A smile perked up Naru's face; a very small one. "Finally home" He said to himself.

Lin was typing on his laptop with difficulty since the road was bumpy. "How long will you enjoy that luxury before some old colleagues come storming to your door?"

"A few days at most." Naru responded. Their driver kept hitting every bump possible on the way up the long drive. It felt like the road had never changed. "I suppose they will be upset."

"That is likely since you left England without a word to anyone."

"I told Emily." Naru reminded Lin.

"She only knew because she was there that night."

"I still would have told her." Naru informed him. "You should know that." They stared at each other until Lin sighed and turned away.

"Forgive me." Lin said. "Not telling Emily would have been out of character for you."

"I'll accept your apology." Naru answered aloofly. He was now more interested in the house appearing over the hill.

"Naru?" Lin asked bring his attention away from the visible rooftop. "About what happened at the airport-?" He began trying to bring an unwanted topic up until Naru silenced him with an angry look.

"That's hardly my problem!" He snapped. "Don't mention a single thing of that to Emily, or anything related to that issue!" Naru ordered.

Lin did his best not to show pity. "Very well Mr. Davis." He turned back to his laptop and resumed his work.

Naru snorted. "Mr. Davis? Naru? Oliver? Kazuya? Noll? Shibuya?"

"Identity crisis?" Lin asked.

"No." Naru told him. "I'm just wondering the point to all these identities now that I'm home again."

"They have no point since your only Oliver Davis."

"Yes." Naru agreed.

"You can't escape Noll either." Lin continued saying. "The name followed you all the way to Japan."

"It is interesting how that happened." He answered remembering when Mai first called him Naru. He had been genuinely surprised when she first called him Naru since that was the Japanese pronunciation of Noll. Naru never told her about that since it seemed a little too personal to him. The only significance it had was as an early sign of her PK abilities.

They were now approaching a gate that a petite, blonde girl stood behind.

"Looks like you'll have to get past the gatekeeper Mr. Davis." The driver said jokingly recognizing the young girl.

"It seems so." Naru answered exiting the car.

The girl grinned when she saw Naru leave the car.

Naru smirked back at her as he approached the gate.

"Is it really my older brother? Finally home again?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes, and is this Emily? Who still remains as childish as I left her?"

"I have gained some maturity these past two years." Emily said proudly. "You wait and see Noll." She opened the gate and hopped out to hug Naru. "I've missed you so much."

Naru patted her on the head, and waited till she pulled away. "Let's go up to the house now." He said pushing the gate open for the driver and Lin. Emily hugged his arm while they walked up to the house together.

That reminded him of when they were younger, and how she would always hug someone's arm. She used to hug Gene's arm as well; when he was alive.

"What will we do tonight?" Emily asked. "Do you want Martha to make your favorites tonight?"

Naru did not respond since his mind was on a more pressing issue. "Emily? Did you have things prepared for _Gene's _burial?"

She was silent a moment before she answered. Emily leaned her head against his shoulder seeming weary. "The funeral will be tomorrow, and I have planned for it to be small. Only family and staff will be attending."

"Thank you." Naru said appreciatively.

Emily still leaned against him as they walked back to the manor.

"Has this affected you negatively?" Naru questioned.

"You don't need to worry about me Noll. I have grieved and survived the ordeal." She reassured him. "The organization of this event is stressful that's all."

"After tomorrow it should be done with." Naru pointed out.

"I was-" She hesitated "-wondering if you would ask Lin to help tomorrow."

"What did you need him for?" He was wondering why she did not ask him herself.

"Would he please…keep an eye on Alexandra?"

"She's coming?" Naru never wanted his aunt to step foot on this property again.

"I sent an invitation since she's your aunt. I think it would have been rude if I hadn't. Alexandra is family."

"She's not either of our blood."

"Neither are we, Noll." Emily reminded him.

"You should be the one who doesn't want her here!"

Emily looked away. "I know…"

"Don't worry about it." Naru said. Emily did what was appropriate for the situation. "Lin will keep a close eye on her, and if she acts up at all she will leave at once."

"Thank you Noll." Then they returned to pleasant topics as they entered Davis Manor.

WWWWWWW

Lin saw Emily and Naru head into the house. He watched her green eyes light up as she spoke with Naru, and he viewed Naru's gentle demeanor towards her.

Lin smiled. It was a sight he had not seen in a long time.

"Mr. Davis looks much more cheerful now." The driver, Stan, observed with Lin.

"A year is a long time for them." Lin said.

"Yeah" Stan agreed. "I remember them following the car after their Mother and Father when they left for work. Chasing us and waving their little hands!" He chuckled remembering those youthful days.

"Was that after Emily's Father passed away?" Lin wondered.

"It was." Stan took off his hat respectfully. "Unfortunate that Mr. Davis's parents passed away as well; especially when Emily and Oliver were still so young."

"It's unfortunate when tragedy strikes repeatedly."

They pulled into the drive and parked recalling silently the fateful events of the past.

"Will you need help with the luggage Mr. Kojo?"

"Yes, please." Lin answered solemnly.

WWWWWW

Naru removed his jacket and threw it onto the chair next to his dresser. His room had been kept clean since he left so now it would return to its former messiness. The only personal space he kept organized was his office; nothing else, but that.

There wasn't the old welcoming feel the room possessed before he left. The old fashioned wood walls and drapery annoyed him now. He realized he had a preference for his more modern styled apartment in Japan.

"Maybe I'll move to London and find something like that." Naru considered knowing it would upset Emily if he moved out after just returning. "I'll stay for the time being." If he moved away he would find a place with space for Emily too.

He looked out his large window that held the view of the land that contained the scars of the past. The most notable was the burned down ruins of Emily's former home; the home of the former groundskeeper, Daniel Woodward.

"That was night it all began." He said to himself numbly while the memories of that fateful night replayed in his mind.

_The day began with bright sunshine that encouraged the three children to play outside. They went running as far as the great property stretched; Gene carrying Emily on his back, and Noll leading the expedition._

_ Emily yawned. "Where are we going Oliver?"_

_ "Noll's leading us to troll den." Gene said jokingly to the five year old girl._

_ "Trolls!" Emily squealed. "But Papa said they don't exist!" _

_ "Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it isn't real." Noll told her seriously. "That's what our parents tell us all the time."_

_ "Papa tells me not to believe in silly fairy tales." Emily persisted. _

_ "Legends are based on something true!" Gene argued back._

_ "But fairy tales are different from legends." Noll evaluated her point. "Legends are things that everyone knows about, but fairy tales change among the people who tell them."_

_ Gene stuck out his tongue at his brother when he wasn't looking. "Then where are we going?"_

_ "A fairy den." Noll answered nonchalantly._

_ "What? But that's a fairy tale!" Emily shouted making Gene wince since she was next to his ear. _

_ Noll looked back at her. "No this is real. However now it's now abandoned since fairies no longer exist, but magic still lays in the soil of the den."_

_ "It's a special place Emily." Gene told her to encourage her interest. "Fairy magic is especially kind to little girls." _

_ Emily was unsure, but it sounded more reasonable then a troll den. "Okay." _

_ The two brothers took their favorite playmate to a little stone den. However she did not know they had built it over the past few days. The two had taken stones from the crumbling part of the stone wall that traveled with the dirt road. They also used tree branches and flat planks of wood to construct a roof. It ended up being 3 feet high and 5 feet long._

_ Emily crawled in first followed by Gene then Noll._

_ "How do you know it belonged to fairies?" Emily wondered._

_ "See the how shiny the dirt is?" Noll pointed out to her. "That's fairy dust they left behind."_

_ "Is that why it's a special place?"_

_ "Yep!" Gene answered. "And little girls get to make a wish when there in a fairy den."_

_ "A wish?" That entranced Emily even more. "For anything?"_

_ "Anything." The twins said together. "But you have to keep it a secret or it won't come true."_

_ Emily closed her eyes tightly immediately and thought very hard about what she wanted. "Okay I'm done!" She declared._

_ "Eh?" The two said together again. "That's it?" _

_ "Yep!"She crawled out again saying. "I'm hungry now!"So they returned home for an afternoon snack and to play hide and seek before Emily walked home with her Father._

_ That night the twins discussed what their friend could have possibly wished for before falling asleep._

_ "It would be safe to guess she asked for something girly." Noll hypothesized. _

_ "Except there are a lot of girly things out there." Gene pointed out. "There's no way we can figure it out before her birthday."_

_ "We have a chance." Noll yawned and leaned further into his feathered pillow. "There's always a chance…" The two boys fell asleep at the same time, and remained unconscious until 2:37 am; it was the time when everything began for the Davis twins._

_ "Noll! Noll wake up!" Gene was desperately shaking his brother awake._

_ "G-GG- Gene! What?" His brother snapped waking up._

_ "Emily's house! It's on fire!" His twin shouted._

_ "What?" That destroyed his grumpy wake up mood. "What are you talking about?"_

_ "I had a dream her house was on fire!" Gene was nearly crying. "And it's happening! Look out the window!"_

_ Noll looked and saw a glowing orange flame rising in the distance._

_ "Wake up Mom and Dad!" Noll ordered immediately. "Get the firemen!" Noll jumped out of bed and ran out of the room to the staircase. He flew over the wood steps and out the main door instantly. He ran madly to Emily's house._

_ "Emily! Mr. Woodward!" He shouted. Random bits of the house were falling off and burning in a circle around the house. "Emily!" He could see it would collapse._

_ "Help!" Emily cried faintly from inside the house. "Noll…cough…help me!" Emily cried._

_ "I'm coming!" Noll yelled back to her. He ran to her door and slammed his whole body into it, but he could not budge it._

_ "Please!" He begged. He wanted to knock this down more than anything else in the world. "I won't let you die Emily! I won't!"He promised desperately. "Emily can you hear me?"_

_ He heard no response._

_ Then something unloosened within Oliver Davis. It felt like a knot in his stomach that held something in place that was now roaming his body. Finding the pathways made for it to travel. _

_ He had unleashed power._

_ Oliver held his hand up to the door and blasted it away with one burst the energy. The door crumbled and fell away as dust. On the other side Emily laid on the floor a few feet from the disintegrated door._

_ Noll forgot what had just happened and ran inside to pull Emily out of the crumbling building. He pulled her up on his back where she hanged on loosely._

_ "You're not dying!" He ordered. Noll carried her out and ran far away enough until he could lay her down on the ground. He pressed his head against her chest like they did on TV when someone was like this. There was still a beat that drummed inside her. _

_ The exhilaration of the moment was leaving him, and brought a new feeling that acted differently than the power surge he felt. The energy that coursed through him was returning to the place it came from however now the pathways were being scorched by the unused energy that returned slowly to its place. It even felt like his heart was being burned by the power that came from him._

_ "Emily…?" He whispered before he collapsed beside her falling into a painful darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

Naru promised the last day he would wear black would be Gene's funeral, and would be then reserved for funerals in the future. The last time he had worn black for a funeral was for his parents, and that entered into another bad time for Naru and his remaining family.

"It won't help that the relative involved with that is coming." He muttered to himself. "That woman…!" He held his frustration back. "She'll act up first anyway…than I'll be the bigger person when I kick her out."

Then he heard quiet knocking. "Noll? Can I come in?"

"You have permission." Emily stepped in halfway through the door. The black dressed drained color from her face.

"A colleague from Japan just arrived, a Ms. Masako Hara."

"Yes we worked together investigating a few cases. Have you brought her tea yet?"

"Don't worry we've had tea brewing all morning for the mourners." Emily said. "Masako seemed…interesting, especially when she hides behind her sleeve." Emily was confused by that particular habit of Masako's.

"That's normal for her. Don't let it bother you."

"It seemed like she had already been crying. Her eyes are very red." She sounded like she wanted something else.

"Is there something else?"

"Come downstairs and talk to her!" Emily begged. "I mean…she looks so pitiful, and I have no idea what to do for her!"

"Talk to her for bit. I'll be down in just a minute." Naru promised with slight falseness in his heart.

"Alright." Emily didn't see the partial lying and left without complaint.

Naru sighed. He did not want to deal with Masako just yet. He had been relieved that she stopped flirting with him after they found Gene, but if she tried anything today it would put him in a very sour mood. .

WWWWWWWW

"So…?" Emily began sitting down next to Masako. "You know my brother?"

Masako's eyes widened. "You're his sister?"

"Not by blood." Emily explained. "We grew up together, and when my father passed away Noll's parents adopted me."

"That sounds very kind of them." Masako did not try to lengthen the conversation; so Emily had to. "How did you two meet?" She asked curiously.

"It's an interesting story." Masako said. "I had actually met Gene before Naru."

"You knew Gene?" Emily had not known that.

"Briefly, and I had mistaken Naru for Gene when I first saw him. He explained the circumstances to me, and we stayed connected ever since."

"Really? So he's a good friend to you right?"

"Oh yes. I enjoyed Naru's company very much."

Emily detected something more that Noll did not mention. "Did you two also go out?"

Masako hid behind her sleeve and turned away slightly. "Oh…no…not exactly…that's difficult to explain."

"I never knew he had a girlfriend!" Emily squealed.

"Naru never liked me like that." She admitted.

"Oh…well I can't blame you for liking him. He is handsome."

"Naru only spent time with me so I wouldn't tell anyone about his brother." Masako spoke frankly with Emily about the circumstance of their relationship.

"Ahhh…well Naru didn't want anyone to know because it could interfere with finding Gene. If people knew he was Oliver Davis it would so much more difficult for him. Besides Naru only spends time with people he cares about." She added that to ease Masako's anxiety.

Masako removed her hand from her face. "Is that true?"

"I know for a fact it is." Emily assured her.

"That changes my perspective of him. He truly does care for others?" Masako was silently pondering that for a moment. "He must be very distressed then." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Emily did not understand what she was saying.

"Oh nothing!" She was hiding behind her sleeve again as if she said something she shouldn't have. "I'm just thinking he must miss the other members of our old team in Japan."

"It's very likely that he does." Emily saw that Masako was hiding something else however now was not a time to pry about that. "Do you like the tea Ms. Hara?" She said politely.

"I do and please call me Masako." She took another sip quickly. "How old are you Emily?" Masako finally felt comfortable enough to be sociable.

"I'm 15." Emily responded.

"Have you always lived here?"

"Yes. My Father used to be the groundskeeper for Mr. and Mrs. Davis until he passed. I've run the place by myself since Noll left and-."

"Hah!"

They looked up and saw the woman with the snarky laugh. Emily paled seeing the decrepit woman from her past.

"What a joke!" Alexandra laughed. "You? A little orphan running my Father's home! That's rich!" Alexandra continued chuckling as she hobbled out of the room, her cane thumping along with her feet.

"Who was that woman?" Masako wondered. "She seems like quite a bitter character."

Emily was running her hands through her hair, her typical sign of anxiety. "Just a relative we must see for such occasions. Please don't mention to Noll what she said. I don't want him to overreact."

Masako saw that Emily was more nervous now because of that woman, but she did not know what reasons caused this. "I won't say a word to him."

WWWWWW

_Emily, at 9 years old, was sitting at her writing table, telling her journal the struggles that dominated her life._

_Dear Diary,_

_ A dark period has descended on my life. I can no longer see Noll or Gene. It has been like this since that fire destroyed my house. I'm not allowed to see them alone ever. _

_That's Aunt Alexandra's rules anyway. She's our guardian now that Noll and Gene's parents have gone to heaven. When they were alive I got to visit them. I saw them once every day, but Alexandra says there dangerous and need to learn self control. I don't understand what that means, and Aunt Alexandra won't explain to me._

_I'm becoming more tempted to ask their teacher what it is there learning. He came all the way from China just to teach them. Apparently he's the grandson of wise old man who taught him many things. That's what Martha told me anyways. He came because he knew everything that his Grandfather did, and since his Grandfather was too old to travel it had to be him, but what is he doing to Gene and Noll? What are they learning?_

_It's been two years since that fire, and it still seems like my wish hasn't come true. I'm not sure that fairy den was magic like they said. Without the magic I have to figure it out on my own._

_-Emily_

_Dear Diary,_

_I spoke with him, their teacher, Lin Kojo. I found out he went for walks after he had lunch before he went back to teaching Noll and Gene._

_I followed him. I made sure that Aunt Alexandra didn't know where I was. She doesn't let me go out on my own anymore. Says I'm too young, but I needed to find out what was going on. So I followed him from distance and when he finally sat down I approached him._

_When he saw me he stared until I was just two feet away from him. He didn't say anything until I spoke._

"_Hello…" I said at first. I didn't know how to find out what was going on, but then he said._

_ "Hi…what's your name?"_

_ "Emily!" I blurted. "I'm Emily!"_

_ He just looked at me like I was odd. "Kojo-san."_

_ "Kojo-san?" I had never heard a name like that._

_ "Hai. Kojo is my surname, and the –san is added to mean Mr. At least that's how it can translate."He explained._

_ "I see." I didn't really. "You teach Gene and Noll. What are they learning?"_

_ He seemed to have been thinking of a way to answer me. "I'm not sure Ms. Davis wants me discussing this with anyone. That includes their little sister."_

_ Little sister! He said I was their little sister! My wish did come true! Gene and Noll are my older brothers now! Just hearing that made me so much happier. I even hugged Kojo-san and thanked him for saying that. I even asked if he could tell Gene and Noll that I hope they're having fun with what they're learning._

_ He said he would and told me I should go back to the house now so my Aunt wouldn't worry about where I was. I went home quickly, a bad mistake, but I was so happy and I didn't realize that trouble was waiting for me there. _

_Alexandra was watching for me, and when I came in she grabbed my wrist and asked where I had been._

"_I was just going for a walk." I told her. "Then I saw Gene and Oliver's teacher. I said hello and then came home."_

"_Home? Sweetheart, this is my home. Your home is that ashy pile of ruins."_

"_But-!" I tried to tell her that wasn't true, but she told me to be quiet and dragged me to the red room._

_It's her favorite room in the whole house. She sits in there and reads, and only the workers come in to bring her something to drink every hour._

"_Emily, stand with your back against that post." She pointed to the wooden post in the corner next to the window._

"_Why-?" I began to ask, but that made her angry. She was still holding my wrist so she swung me in the direction of the post._

_I was off my feet for a second however I touched back down and caught myself on the post._

"_You should do everything I say at once Emily. Don't you want act proper despite your undesirable breeding?"_

"_Yes…" I didn't understand how I was undesirably bred. I didn't think to ask or it might upset her again. I turned my back to the post wondering what we were doing in here._

_She pulled up a cushioned chair and sat down facing me. Before she did this she rifled through the drawers of her desk and pulled out a long scarf in the drawer. It was sitting in her lap._

"_I'm not sure you can understand many things yet Emily…" Alexandra began saying._

"_That's mostly true Auntie." Emily agreed._

_Alexandra smiled sweetly. "It's good you know when to agree however you don't know how difficult it is keeping you here."_

_ "You won't send me away will you?" It sounded like she wanted to._

_ "Emily, it would break my heart to send a little lamb alone into the dark world. The problem is you just don't fit in with the household's standards."_

_ "Please Auntie! Don't send me away! I can learn! I'll learn anything to stay here!" Emily pleaded desperately. "I don't want to ever leave Noll and Gene! They're the only brothers I have!"_

_ "Well Emily, are you sure? They are off all the time in that that little tower of ours." (The tower is the only place in the house where it goes up to four floors.) "It might take them a very long time for them to come back down from that there."_

_ "I can wait." She answered solemnly. _

_ "Really? Well if that's the case then why don't we play a little game?"_

_ "A game?"_

_ "It's the waiting game; first I tie your hands behind this post." She stood up and came over to tie my hands behind the post. "You cannot cry for someone to untie you at all. If you can do that every day for few hours I might let you see your brothers."_

_ "I can see them!"_

_ "Oh yes." Alexandra promised._

_ "But Auntie, how does this teach me to be a part of the household?" _

_ "Trust me…" Alexandra headed to the door. "This is exactly where you're supposed to be."She left and she locked the door behind her too._

_ "I guess so no will bother me." I thought. Alexandra came to get me for supper. I spent 2 hours in the red room._

_ -Emily_

WWWWWW

"It's this way Masako." Emily led her down a hallway that went past the library to an extra bathroom. It was also a hallway that led to an unfortunately familiar room. "This is our extra bathroom." She showed Masako since there was a line by the other.

"Thank you." Masako left her alone in the hallway.

Emily wondered if she should wait for her. She figured she wouldn't mind if she left, probably would expect her to since Emily should stay with the party as a hostess.

"You're nothing but a stupid Chinamen!"

Emily gasped and turned towards the red room. "Oh no…" She hurried wondering what trouble Alexandra was causing.

"Stupid!" Alexandra was standing in the middle of the room yelling at Lin. "You turned those boy's against my authority! You snake!"

"Ma'am I'm asking you to keep to the living room area only-."

"How dare you! I grew up in this house! I have every right to return to this room! Unlike like that weakling child! There's nothing but snakes in this house!" Alexandra even began to sniffle. "My poor home!" She wailed.

"Excuse me…"

They two in the room looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"More tea is being served in the living room." Emily pretended like she hadn't seen anything.

Alexandra's expression did not ease, it raged. "Act like housekeeper all you want, but it won't change your filthy blood!" She swung her cane at Emily who could not step away in time, Lin could also not reach in time, but then Naru appeared to grab the cane before it touched Emily.

"This behavior is highly inappropriate Alexandra. I'll have to ask you to leave the premises." Naru said it in his coldest voice.

Alexandra clearly wanted to rip off Naru's head however his death stare outdid hers. She huffed angrily and waddled out of the room.

"Emily?" He saw her ashen face and wondered if she had fallen into a catatonic state.

"I'm fine Noll." She turned to leave, but still said. "I just don't like this room."

When she was gone Naru said to Lin. "Make sure Alexandra is gone."

"Of course." Lin knew how to handle that situation, and would leave Naru to resolve his own problems.

Naru stared at the wooden column. Emily's column, he hated thinking of it as that.

"It would be nice if I could rip this room out of the house." Naru loathed it as much as Emily feared it. He hated it because of what happened to Emily in it.

Emily had been locked in this room for hours that increased every other day. It was getting to a point where Alexandra would withhold dinner from her. She couldn't do it all the time though since people would notice. Her image was a necessity, but she could never bother to care for Emily. She felt Emily's place was to be out of sight since she was nothing but a poor girl who stumbled into their wealthy life.

Alexandra became paranoid, and felt Emily was trying to squeeze money out of her new family.

He hated that Alexandra did this when he and Gene were locked away in the tower. She abused the authority that Mother and Father left her so gruesomely. He knew that they would never forgive her just as he would never be able to do.

Naru was patting his pockets, and did not notice this until his train of angry thoughts left him. He was glad Emily and Lin left or else they would be fussing over him again.

Patting his pockets was an old habit of his he had managed to forget till now. A habit he had when he used to smoke tobacco from his Father's pipe.

It was a sign that he needed a cup of tea to fill that unhealthy void right away.

"Alexandra would be the one to push me to that." He admitted however another factor had pushed him to an edge that Alexandra would never have reached on her own.

Naru would not even think yet that it had to do with Mai.


End file.
